I will never let go
by TwilightFreek12
Summary: Jacob and nessie try to start there new life together but descover james has a brother that wants to get revenge on them. Will they make it out alive?
1. The truth

**This is my first fan fiction I hope you like it R&R!**

**The Truth**

**RPOV**

(16 years after Renessmee Carlie Cullen was born)

Jacob took me to the forest for what I thought was hunting. Me and Jacob ran together laughing. My sky blue dress that Alice had bought me was flowing in the wind.

"Jacob what's going on?" I asked him confused. All the sudden I felt warm hands over my eyes. I tried to pull his hands off my face with all my strength but he was to strong for me.

"Nessie hold on," Jacob said laughing. "Close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you to open them." I did not have a clue what he was talking about but I closed my eyes like commanded.

I could not help but laugh to. Jacob always made me laugh in away. We where always best friends but I always liked him as more then a friend but he does not know yet, At least I hope he does not. Jacob grabbed my hand and let me the way.

**JPOV**

Nessie started laughing after I put my hand over her eyes. "Close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you to open them." I commanded in a soft tone.

I took Nessie's hand and led her to the meadow where her Edward had told Bella he loved her and I was hoping to do the same with Nessie. Nessie's hair flew in the wind like a soaring kite in the sky. When we finally arrived at the meadow, I told Nessie "Ok Ness open your eyes now, we are here"

When she opened her eyes she looked like a 7 year old, who just came downstairs to find out the Christmas tree is packed with presents. I kneeled down and got a sunflower for Nessie. She was still looking around not noticing I had even kneeled down to get her a flower. So I went behind her and put the flower in her hair behind her ear.

Nessie turned around towards me; her eyes sparkled like stars in the midnight sky. When I looked into her eyes it reminded me of her mother, the had the same brown eyes, the brown eyes I loved. Nessie smiled then gave me a big hug, I could not resist so I hugged her back.

I thought it would be a good time to tell her how I felt about her now. So I sat down on the grass and patted the spot next to me for Nessie to sit down. She smiled and sat down.

"Jake this is beautiful" Nessie told me with a big smile on her perfect beautiful pale white angel face.

"That's not the only thing I see that's beautiful" I smiled at her. She looked like she was about to cry. A tear dropped down her face. I reached my hand out and caught the tear with my thumb. Nessie grabbed my hand and held it.

_It's the perfect time Jake you can do it, just say it… _

_Nessie I-_

_Nessie I wanted to say-_

I tried to think of a perfect was to say it.

"Nessie I need to tell you something." I told Nessie trying to hide the fact that I was scared.

"Jake you know you can tell my anything" she told me. GEEZE! Now I know what Bella means when she says Edward dazzles her, she must get that from her dad.

"Ok Nessie I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time but couldn't, I think now your old enough to know, Nessie I-" That was all I managed to say because then we hard some branches cracking like someone was coming. Nessie touched my cheek and showed me a picture of what she thought it was, a bear. Her hand dropped from my face. "It will be ok Nessie I promise I wont let anything hurt you" I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then I stood up and got in front of her in a protective crouch.

The noise came closer and closer until………………………………......

**Thanks so much I will update tomorrow please review my story its my first one. I will try to put your requests in my story**

_What will happen? Will Jake be able to save Nessie? Will Jake ever tell Nessie the truth? Will this story end bad or good? Come back and read tomorrow to find out!_


	2. Unexpected

**Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews I thought of even the next chapter so keep reading it will be finished in like at least an hour or less!!!! R&R!**

Unexpected

**BPOV**

(At the Cullen house)

I ran around the house screaming "NESSIE! NESSIE!" she said she would be home by now where could she have gone. Edward was staring at me like I was weird or something.

"Edward, have you seen Nessie? She should be home by now." I asked him hoping his answer was yes, and that he did know where she was.

"No I haven't, did she tell you were she would be?" He told me in his smooth velvety voice. He took a step closer to me and wrapped his arms protectively around my waist.

I started thinking what Renessmee told me before she left.

-flash back-

Nessie: Bye mom I'm going hunting with Jake!

Bella: Okay, Bye Ness!

-end of flash back-

I felt something shaking me but I still was thinking about this morning before Ness left. I did not feel good about this something felt very wrong.

"Bella, Bella Honey, are you okay?" He said shaking me softly.

"J-J-J-J….." I started to mumble so low I did not think that he would hear me, but he did.

"What?" He said confused

"Jake'' I said "She's with Jake'' I started to shake.

"What's wrong I thought you liked her with Jacob?" He said worried

I still could not move because I was worried. What's the worst that can happen? No Wait! there can be a worst! O my gosh i cant do this i kept thinking

**EPOV**

Bella froze and started to shake, I had no clue what was going on.

"What's wrong I thought you liked her with Jacob?" I said she did not move at all. This is one of the times I wish I could read her mind. I sat Bella in my lap carefully

"Jasper, Jasper!!!" I yelled. _What am I going to do! What's wrong with Bella? What do I do! What do I do! _I thought to myself._ Okay calm down Edward. Think, Think, Think._

"It's okay honey I got you. Nothing will happen. I promise Wont Ever Let You GO." i chanted to bella, trying to hide the fact she is scaring he crap out of me!. " Shh Shh, its okay, i got you...." i kept on repeating, while i was waiting for Jasper!"

Jasper was in the doorway in an instant.

_NO! Why me! Cant he bother someone else Geeze! _he thought standing in the doorway looking at me

"Hello did you forget i can here you?" I hissed throught my teeth glaring at him.

" No i know you point?" he said with a smirk

" Can you calm her down please?" i said looking at him desprate for help. i could tell he was trying but her sheild, i forgot. Ugh! Then Bella's eyes rolled back into her head.

" CARLISLE! ESME! ALICE! EMMETT! ROSALIE! COME HERE QUIK! PLEASE!" i yelled.

They where all there in an instant. Carlisle was by her head, and esme was telling Bella " its ok. its ok"

"Bella is not okay take her up to your room in your bed let her relax." Carllisle said. So i took her to my room and laid down with her on my bed.

Her eyes started to flutter open. she was to week i hated seeing her like this. But i could tell she was scared about Nessie. Bella laid her head on my chest and said " dont go. stay with me please"

" Shhh its okay i am never going to leave you" i told her in a comferting voice. " go to sleep, your tired". Then i started singing her lullaby.

Her eyes closed slowly when i hummed her, the lullaby i made her. I gave her a quik kiss on the top of her head, then laid my head ontop of hers.

**Thanks for reading review if i get reviews i will even add a new character to! Maybe i can do the next chapter today but u have to review**

_Is bella okay? will they find nessie? is nessie and jacob okay? who is in the forest with jacob and nessie. read more to find out_


	3. Shocked

**Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews I thought of even the next chapter so keep reading it will be finished in like at least an hour or less!!!! R&R!**

Unexpected

**BPOV**

(At the Cullen house)

I ran around the house screaming "NESSIE! NESSIE!" she said she would be home by now where could she have gone. Edward was staring at me like I was weird or something.

"Edward, have you seen Nessie? She should be home by now." I asked him hoping his answer was yes, and that he did know where she was.

"No I haven't, did she tell you were she would be?" He told me in his smooth velvety voice. He took a step closer to me and wrapped his arms protectively around my waist.

I started thinking what Renessmee told me before she left.

-flash back-

Nessie: Bye mom I'm going hunting with Jake!

Bella: Okay, Bye Ness!

-end of flash back-

I felt something shaking me but I still was thinking about this morning before Ness left. I did not feel good about this something felt very wrong.

"Bella, Bella Honey, are you okay?" He said shaking me softly.

"J-J-J-J….." I started to mumble so low I did not think that he would hear me, but he did.

"What?" He said confused

"Jake'' I said "She's with Jake'' I started to shake.

"What's wrong I thought you liked her with Jacob?" He said worried

I still could not move because I was worried. What's the worst that can happen? No Wait! there can be a worst! O my gosh i cant do this i kept thinking

**EPOV**

Bella froze and started to shake, I had no clue what was going on.

"What's wrong I thought you liked her with Jacob?" I said she did not move at all. This is one of the times I wish I could read her mind. I sat Bella in my lap carefully

"Jasper, Jasper!!!" I yelled. _What am I going to do! What's wrong with Bella? What do I do! What do I do! _I thought to myself._ Okay calm down Edward. Think, Think, Think._

"It's okay honey I got you. Nothing will happen. I promise Wont Ever Let You GO." i chanted to bella, trying to hide the fact she is scaring he crap out of me!. " Shh Shh, its okay, i got you...." i kept on repeating, while i was waiting for Jasper!"

Jasper was in the doorway in an instant.

_NO! Why me! Cant he bother someone else Geeze! _he thought standing in the doorway looking at me

"Hello did you forget i can here you?" I hissed throught my teeth glaring at him.

" No i know you point?" he said with a smirk

" Can you calm her down please?" i said looking at him desprate for help. i could tell he was trying but her sheild, i forgot. Ugh! Then Bella's eyes rolled back into her head.

" CARLISLE! ESME! ALICE! EMMETT! ROSALIE! COME HERE QUIK! PLEASE!" i yelled.

They where all there in an instant. Carlisle was by her head, and esme was telling Bella " its ok. its ok"

"Bella is not okay take her up to your room in your bed let her relax." Carllisle said. So i took her to my room and laid down with her on my bed.

Her eyes started to flutter open. she was to week i hated seeing her like this. But i could tell she was scared about Nessie. Bella laid her head on my chest and said " dont go. stay with me please"

" Shhh its okay i am never going to leave you" i told her in a comferting voice. " go to sleep, your tired". Then i started singing her lullaby.

Her eyes closed slowly when i hummed her, the lullaby i made her. I gave her a quik kiss on the top of her head, then laid my head ontop of hers.

**Thanks for reading review if i get reviews i will even add a new character to! Maybe i can do the next chapter today but u have to review**

_Is bella okay? will they find nessie? is nessie and jacob okay? who is in the forest with jacob and nessie. read more to find out_


	4. Aimee

**AIMEE**

**RPOV**

I yelled "Jake" But i was guessing he was to week to answer. Just thinking about him in pain makes me get all teared up, but seeing it is real real bad.

I looked up at the man that was taking me away and said " p-p-p-please d-d-d-dont eat me, I am not what you think"

"Darling I'm not going to eat you I am a vegetarian just like your father but he does not know that. I am just using you as a prop to get him to come over here so i can finish him just like he finished my brother." Erin explained to me

The cabin Lauren and Erin took me to was in the middle of the treaty line but that did not mater because the treaty was over.

Then Erin and Lauren put me in a room when I saw a girl that looked about my age, Erin was probably trying to get to her dad to. She looked a lot like me though like my _twin_

When Erin and Lauren left they locked the door so we could not escape but they where still in the house-like cabin.

"Hello my name is Renessmee but you can call me Nessie." I smiled and held out my hand to the girl about my age. She shook my hand and said "Aimee"

"why are you here Aimee?" I asked her.

"Well before I was born my dad killed Erin's brother James. So when I was born I had a sister and we where twins but I never saw her or my mom or dad or the rest of my family, I hear they are very nice. But as revenge for my father killing james Erin took me from my family, they never knew that they had me because me and my twin where born at my mom and dad's house, and well I have not seen them ever since. SO when anyone asks I say that Erin and Lauren are my mom and dad." tears started rolling down her face after she told me what happen.

" Are you a vampire or human?" I asked

" well… Both half vampire half human" she said shyly

I smiled and told her " Wow I am to! Ok you say your moms name and I will say mine on the count of three 1.…..2.…………….3.……"

" Bella Cullen" we both said

We stared at each other shocked. She must be my sister. I must be her twin

**APOV**

" Bella Cullen" we both said

Then we stared at each other in disbelief. She's my sister, I have seen my sister for the first time and when her mom and- Our mom and dad come to find us I can see them for the first time.

We stood there and hugged each other. Then Erin came in and said to Nessie " What's your name?" she looked at him but I answered for her " her name is Renessmee Cullen and she is my sister"

Erin hissed at me and then he asked my sister " So you know the story about your sister right?" Nessie just nodded

" Well we cant have that then, We must have to destroy you." Erin said

No not my sister I just met her, and yet I love her. She was my twin sister and no one will separate us again! I hope.

Erin launched himself at my sister. Could this have been it?

**Review review review! Okay I will get the next soon**


	5. Authors note READ! PLEASE!

Hey guys i have not updated in 3 days because i did not get any reviews

So if you want me to update please review i need idea's

The next chapters are good

I need at least 5 reviews to go on to the next chapter

If you could give me ideas to it would help because you guys are my inspiration to write and i want to know what you want to see in a story

Thanx

Love,

Manda


End file.
